Compromiso arreglado
by milly loca
Summary: Meiko esta comprometido con el hermano mayor de Kaito Shion, al cual detesta, pero sus amigos y amigas harán lo imposible para que ella y el chico peli azul puedan estar juntos. (Para el foro Anteiku)
1. Chapter 1

**El presente Fic participa del reto Long-Fic: Disney Ver. 2.0 soundtrack. Del foro Anteiku**

 **Nota importante: Los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores y lo mismo con la canción.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Madame Gaston.**

La vida de Meiko era sencilla, pero todos la tachaban de chica rara, por unos cuantos factores que la hacían diferente.

Uno, no era una chica que se dejaba someter.

Dos, no era una chica muy femenina.

Tres, tenia aptitudes masculinas.

Cuatro, le gustaba pelear.

Por eso y mucho mas, muchos se alejaban de ella, pero eso no le importaba, ya que si tenia algunos amigos y amigas, los cuales la querían tal y como era, pero un día llego una situación critica en su vida, sus padres le arreglaron un matrimonio con el hermano mayor de Kaito, Akaito Shion, el tipo mas atractivo de su pueblo, pero para ella era un total idiota engreído, nada que ver con su hermano menor, Kaito, el cual era muy tierno y caballeroso.

En ese momento, ella se encontraba con sus amigas, Miku, Luka, Rin, Gumi y Lily, con las cuales hablaba de dicho compromiso que la tomo por sorpresa y que fue sin su consentimiento.

-¿Pueden creerlo?, me comprometieron con ese tarado sin cerebro-Decía mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro de su habitación-Yo, esposa de ese patán narcisista.

Se seguía quejando mientras sus amigas trataban de calmarla un poco.

 **-Madame Shion, ¿pueden creerlo?, Madame Shion, ¿Ser su mujer?-** Canto Meiko mientras hacia una pequeña esencia de como luciría ella si fuera la esposa de aquel sujeto- **Yo no, jamas lo garantizo, yo quiero mas que vida provincial-** Salio por la ventana ante la mirada de sus cinco amigas.

Al salir por la ventana salto de tejado en tejado y se detuvo a observar el atardecer de ese día, sus amigas la miraban desde la ventana de su cuarto.

" **Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren, un gran amor quiero encontrar"** Desde donde estaba se miraba la ventana del cuarto de Kaito, el cual estaba leyendo, ella sonrio al verlo " **Que Feliz a mi vendrá, que me entienda de verdad"** Ya que con el joven peli azul podía ser ella misma " **Quiero mucho mas que un simple plan"**

Con eso ultimo suspiro dolida, ya que mañana harían publico su compromiso con el hermano mayor de quien en verdad ella amaba.

Aunque ella no lo sabia, pero sus amigos ya estaban haciendo sus artimañas para safarla de ese lío, en el que sus progenitores la metieron.

* * *

 **Bueno creo que es todo y espero les guste.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo del fic, espero que les guste nwn**

 **Canción utilizada: De Cero a Héroe de Hércules nwn**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en este fic junto a las canciones, no son de mi propiedad, todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **De cero a Héroe.**

Ya era el día en que darían a conocer el compromiso de Meiko y Akaito, pero ella se reporto enferma y lo pospusieron para otro día, nadie quería que la futura novia se sintiera mal, querían que ella también disfrutara de su fiesta de compromiso.

Mientras lo sirvientes de la casa se encargaban de tratar a Meiko que hacia lo posible para fingir estar enferma, en otro parte de la ciudad las amigas, hermanas y futuras cuñadas de la castaña tramaban una artimaña para poder darle mas fama a Kaito y que los padres de su amiga rompieran el compromiso que esta tenia con Akaito.

-Muy bien, ¿tienen todo?-Pregunto Rin a sus amigas.

-Si, ahora la pregunta de oro, ¿como le hacemos para que la gente lo crea?-Pregunto Miku a sus amigas.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, somos listas después de todo-Dijo ahora Luka sonriendo.

 **En otra parte.**

Kaito lidiaba con sus hermanas menores las cuales le decían cosas como que no se diera por vencido y que luchara por Meiko.

-Chicas, aprecio lo que intentan, pero no creo que pueda competir con nuestro hermano-Dijo algo decaído.

-¿Y eso que?, tu también eres talentoso, tienes tu propio negocio de helados e inventaste sabores nuevos de los mismos-Dijo Kaiko sonriendo.

-Coincido con Kaiko, tu tienes mas talento en un dedo que todos nosotros juntos-Dijo ahora Akaiko.

-Chicas ya lo dije, no creo que a Meiko le interese un don nadie como yo-Se encerro en su cuarto y de ahí no salio.

Las dos chicas solo suspiraron y se fueron.

 **En la plaza.**

-¿Ya esta todo listo?-Pregunto Kaiko.

-Si, ¿como les fue con Kaito?-Pregunto Gumi.

-Nos mando a la...-Le cubrieron la boca.

-Ya entendimos, las mando al diablo-Dijo ahora Lily cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno manos a la obra-Dijo Luka mientras ella y sus amigas montaban un pequeño teatro.

En la plaza estaban las chicas vestidos con disfraces y mascaras para que nadie las reconociera ya que medio mundo las conocía en ese pequeño pueblo.

Salio Luka quien lideraba ese grupo de damas, y de la nada se escucho un poco de música.

-Damas y Caballeros, acérquense a escuchar de este joven llamado Kaito Shion y sus grandes logros-Dijo la peli rosa con voz sublime.

-Oh si, el es tan apuesto y un buen hombre-Dijo ahora una de las hermanas de Meiko, Mona (*) sonriendo.

-Pero bueno, se los diremos mejor en un gran espectáculo que hemos hecho para ustedes y que lo conozcan-Dijo ahora Mei (*) sonriente.

En ese momento, la música calmada cambio a una con mas ritmo y las chicas empezaron a cantar.

- **¡** **Oh Yeah!, Bendición Kaito triunfo, siempre popular en las encuestas de opinión-** Canto Luka mientras bailaba hacia notar la popularidad de Kaito si le preguntabas a cualquiera quien cantaba mejor que nadie.

 **-Que bonbon, el detiene el show, ponlo en un escenario y se llena la función-** Canto ahora Rin sonriendo algo coqueta.

 **-Era un don nadie, un cero, cero-** Cantaron al unisono Miku y Gumi.

 **-Ahora es un cantante verdadero-** Cantaron al mismo tiempo Mei y Mona.

 **-El nunca ah dado un paso atrás, de cero a héroe sin demorar-** El fue la inspiración de los que ahora eran cantantes como el peli azul.

 **-Ahora es un cantante, en un tris tras-** Canto Luka chasqueando los dedos dando énfasis a sus palabras.

 **-Su sonrisa las hacia suspirar-** Cantaron todas juntas sacando de detrás de ellas una foto de Kaito tamaño poster.

 **-Y en donde estés su rostro vez-** Canto ahora Miku con una sonrisa coqueta.

 **-Su linda tez-** Canto Kaiko dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la peliaqua, si era un poco celosa con su hermano mayor.

- **Honorarios y ganancias mil, reunió y podrá quemar-** Canto Akaiko orgullosa de su hermano peliazul.

- **Famoso es y su perfil, en cada caja el esta-** Refiriéndose a la mercancía que se vendía de el.

- **Di Amen, véanlo otra vez, dulce y victorioso, y en todo saca un diez-** Lily hizo un split perfecto y saco una pancarta con el numero diez junto a sus amigas.

 **-Multitud solo para ver, su perfecto cuerpo esos músculos mover-** Canto Rin casi babeando ya que sabia que debajo de ese abrigo se escondía un fuerte y atractivo cuerpo- **Kaito viene, ve y vence, toda la gente se enloquece-** Refiriéndose a lo buen artista que era.

 **-Tiene talento y gran volar, de cero a héroe, un ganador-** Canto Kaiko sonriendo con orgullo.

- **Ahora es un famoso, un gran señor-** Canto ahora Luka aun con su sonrisa.

En ese momento la música cambio de ritmo a uno aun mas movido.

- **¿Quien invento los helados de sake?-** Pregunto cantando Kaiko mirando a sus amigas.

 **-Kaito-** Respondieron las demás, recordando que invento ese tipo de helado para Meiko.

 **-¿Quien es un líder con honores?-** Ahora pregunto Gumi mirando al resto.

- **Kaito-** Recordando que junto a Meiko fueron los que iniciaron ese pequeño y peculiar grupo de amigos.

 **-De gran valor, poderoso, ¿y su sabor? el mas sabroso-** Cantaron todas sonrientes sacando potes de helado marca "Kaito".

- **Kaito, que hombre, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Bendición, Kaito triunfo, siempre invicto-** Su voz única no se comparaba a la de nadie y eso las chicas lo sabían.

- **Ejemplar y que lindo es-** Canto Mona con pose coqueta sonriendo al publico- **No engreído-** Recordando a Akaito.

 **-Era un don nadie, un cero, cero, ahora es un famoso verdadero, todas las marcas ya rompió-** Era un hecho de que cuando hacían una presentación era un llene total cuando Kaito se presentaba junto a ellos- **Ahora es cantante, el es un cantante, nuestro cantante-** Estaban orgullosas de tenerlo en su banda.

 **-¡Así es el!-** Termino Luka guiñando un ojo.

El publico aplaudió al espectáculo de las chicas, ellas solo esperaban que con eso hicieran notar un poco mas a Kaito y los padres de Meiko reconsideraran el compromiso de su amiga con el mayor de los Shion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien antes que nada, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ya que involucra a los "Vocal-Mosnters" los cuales me agradan mucho.**

 **Canción** **utilizada: Ser Humano Otra vez.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores, si lo fueran Vocaloid ya tendría un anime XD, lo mismo con la cancion que se usa en este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **Ser humano otra vez.**

Mientras que los amigos de Meiko buscaban "aliados" para su nueva faceta de su "Plan maestro" en los limites de aquel lugar, vivían un grupo muy peculiar de personas que eran como familia, ya que muchos los catalogaban como "monstruos" por ciertas peculiaridades, estos eran Sweet Ann, Big Al, Oliver, Yohio, Sweet Al, Big Alice, Olivia y Yohia, sus amigos los llamaban los "Vocal-Mosnters" y ellos entendían que no lo hacían de mala fe, pero seguía siendo incomodo para ellos.

Pero eso es lo de menos, ellos se enteraron de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el pueblo por una amiga de Oliver, Yuki, que le contó todo lo que sucedía al niño de las vendas, cuando se enteraron decidieron ayudar, pero tenían miedo de salir por su apariencia, aunque sabían que sus amigo no los tratarían de monstruos los demás si.

-Bueno tenemos que ayudar a que Kaito y Meiko terminen juntos, son nuestros amigos después de todo-Dijo Big Al serio.

-Si, pero lo malo es que no lo podemos hacer encerrados en esta mansión-Se quejo su hermana menor, Big Alice.

-Hay si tan solo fuéramos humanos otra vez-Dijo Sweet Ann con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Y era verdad ellos ya no eran humanos, bueno no del todo, en ese momento y por alguna extraña razón empezó a sonar una animada música que los hizo sonreír a los ocho habitantes de esa casa.

En ese momento, Big Al empezó a cantar alegremente.

- **Cocinando otra vez, reluciendo otra vez, chicas lindas a mi alrededor-** Cuando dijo eso abrazo a Big Alice y a Yohia- **Ser humano otra vez, solo humano otra vez, con gran porte y brillante esplendor,** **elegante otra vez, cortejando otra vez-** Cuando dijo eso tomo la mano de Sweet Ann y la beso, haciendo que la dama sonriera algo alagada.

- **Causara en los maridos pavor-** Canto Yohia sonriendo divertida.

- **Del estante saltar-** Canto ahora Oliver recordando los dolores de cabeza que le sacaba a Ann y Al por sus travesuras.

- **Y veloz** **retornar-** Canto Yohio atrapando a Oliver en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo.

- **Ser humano por fin otra vez-** Canto el niño sonriendo en los brazos de su "hermano mayor".

- **Ser humano otra vez, solo humano otra vez, de un monstruo no voy a quedar-** Cantaron juntas Sweet Ann y Big Alice tomadas de las manos dando vueltas por el salón.

- **Solo humano otra vez, buen humano otra ve** **-** Canto ahora Olivia sonriente

 **-Oh cherie, ¿no sera eso soñar?, me podre maquillar, mi figura cuidar, por la puerta podre yo pasar** -Canto Yohia emocionada imaginándose la vida de a fuera **-Mi cabello soltar, trajes finos usar, rogare ser humana otra vez.**

En ese momento, entraron a otro salón de la mansión Yohio y Yohia.

- **Ser humano otra vez, solo humano otra vez, cuando el mundo no sea ya ficción-** Ambos hermanos estaban bailando un improvisado vals en ese salón.

 **-Puntos ya no tendré-** Canto alegre Sweet Al desde las escaleras.

 **-Eso extraño veré-** Agrego su hermana mayor en cierto son de burla.

 **-No es mi culpa si vivo en tensión, junto al mar viviré, fino te beberé, disfrutando de buena** **pensión-** Dando a conocer sus planes a futuro- **Tonterías alejar de problemas al fin, ¡descansar!-** Sweet Ann lo había empujado por la escalera en un carrito de te.

 **-Ser humano otra vez, de polvo al piso limpiar, las salas a iluminar, ya se puede sentir que alguien va a destruir el hechizo-** Ellos estaban atrapados en esa mansión por culpa de un "hechizo" que era su inseguridad- **Todo brillante ha de estar, mil cosas a preparar, si el plan marcha bien, venceremos también al hechizo, abran ventanas hay que ventilar-** Refiriéndose a la inseguridad de Kaito para acercarse a Meiko, y que por primera vez en años iban a dejar entrar a su casa la luz del sol.

- **Eso aquí, lo demás a guardar-** Big Alice ayudaba a sus amigos a guardar cosas que no necesitarían- **Pues ya por fin el llanto y pesar se van a volar.**

 **-Ser humano otra vez, solo humano otra vez, cuando libres podamos vivir-** Tenían el sueño de ya no estar recluidos en esa casa- **Floreciendo otra vez, renaciendo otra vez, reanudando nuestro gran joie de vie.**

 **-Disfrutando otra vez-** Canto Sweet Ann, sonriente mientras limpiaba.

- **Festejando otra vez-** La acompaño Sweet Al.

- **No tendremos ya mas que pedir-** Cantaron los dos juntos- **Un pequeño empujón.**

 **-Hara real la ilusión-** En medio de los hermanos Sweet aparecieron Oliver y Olivia.

 **-Y por fin ser humano otra vez-** Cantaron el resto de la familia alegres.

- **A bailar otra vez-** Canto Oliver tomando la mano de su hermana menor.

- **A girar otra vez-** Canto Olivia contenta.

 **-Hay razón de vivir como vez, ser humano otra vez, solo humano otra vez, valsearemos el un, dos y tres-** Cantaron los niños con vendas alegres.

 **-Ir flotando otra vez, deslizando otra vez, una danza muy fina y cortes-** Cantaron Sweet Al y Big Alice sonriendo.

 **-Volveremos a ser, lo que fuimos ayer-** Ya había acabado de limpiar su casa y se notaba muy diferente- **Bello amanecer, gloria de renacer, ser por fin humano otra vez.**

Los ocho se abrazaron como la familia que eran y entraron a su casa, por fin estaban listos para reintegrarse a la sociedad como siempre debió ser, y ayudar a sus amigos a juntarse junto al resto de locos que tenían por compañeros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclarare algunas cosas que no aclare en algunos capítulos anteriores mas especifico en el segundo y el tercero.**

 **(*) Mei y Mona, son versiones alternas de Meiko, la primera es una Meiko mas juvenil y la otra es una Meiko defectuosa, por así decirlo.**

 **(**) En el segundo capitulo y en los anteriores utilizare versiones gender o Fanloids como parientes de los originales.**

 **Bueno ya aclarado eso, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Canción Utilizada: Ma Belle Evangeline**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y canciones usados en este fic no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4.**

 **Ma Belle Evangeline.**

Ya era el día de la fiesta del compromiso de Meiko y Akaito, la castaña no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba enferma, así que se tuvo que resignar a asistir a esa fiesta de gente estirada donde sus amigos también estaban y fueron invitados, ya que esa fue una de las condiciones que puso Meiko para presentarse.

Una vez que todos estaban en el salón principal, Kaito fue con su muy peculiar grupo de amigos que como siempre estaban en una esquina sin hablar con nadie que no fuera entre ellos y entre sus amigos encontró a algunos de sus hermanos y a los de Meiko.

-Hola chicos-Saludo forzando una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Kaito, cueste lo que nos cueste, pero esa boda no se efectuara-Susurro una de los Speinloids, que respondía al nombre de Clara.

-Se los agradezco, pero como ya dije, nada hará cambiar a mis padres o a los de Meiko de cambiar el compromiso-Dijo de forma pesimista.

-Y con tu actitud no ayudas hermano-Dijo Kikaito cruzado de brazos.

Cuando iba a empezar a discutir con su hermano menor, se escucho que alguien llamaba la atencion de los invitados.

-Es un placer para mi presentar a los futuros novios, Meiko Sakine y Akaito Shion-Dijo un sirviente de la casa de Meiko.

Cuando hizo su aparición Kaito se quedo viéndola casi embobado, ya que la castaña tenia puesto un hermoso vestido rojo con negro con escote que hacia resaltar su parte delantera, para el peliazul era como un hermoso ángel.

Meiko por su parte miro a Kaito y no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo, para ella Kaito se miraba perfecto con el traje que llevaba puesto, el cual era negro con azul, muy elegante, para ella.

Pero esa ensoñación en ambos termino cuando el mayor de los Shion atrajo a Meiko hacia el con uno de sus brazos, y la burbuja fue cruelmente rota por ese pelirrojo que miraba burlón a su hermano menor, Kaito solo suspiro saliendo del salón cabizbajo.

-Kaito-Susurro la castaña bajando la mirada, odiaba esa situación.

 **En el jardin de la casa de Meiko.**

El peliazul estaba sentado en una banca del jardin y miro las estrellas del cielo, había una que resaltaba mas que las demás, y recordó que esa era la estrella que llevaba el nombre de su amor de la vida, ya que el se la había "regalado" por así decirlo.

- **Mírala el cielo encender, Ma belle Meiko-** Canto mirando al cielo- **Inalcanzable querer, su amor yo se que es para mi-** El sabia y estaba seguro de que Meiko también lo quería como el a ella.

- **Yo te adoro, te amo Meiko-** Canto mientras tomaba una rosa roja y la olía con delicadeza.

- **Por las noches vendrás así y mas, la reina mas bella por aquí-** Recordando viejas vivencias con la castaña de cuando no estaba comprometida con el egocéntrico de su hermano- **Me quieres solo a mi, siempre hay un método de amar, y te amo Meiko.**

En ese momento y en un descuido de sus familiares Meiko salio al jardin a tomar aire y escucho a Kaito cantando, no dudo en acercarse y ponerse a su lado.

 **-El hermoso amor-** Canto Meiko sonriendo a su compañero, el cual la miro y sonrió de vuelta.

- **El grandioso amor-** Canto ahora Kaito tomando a Meiko de la mano y ambos empezaron a bailar por el jardin.

- **Así es nuestro amor-** Cantaron los dos deteniéndose de su baile y mirando el cielo iluminado por las estrellas.

 **-Mírala el cielo encender, te amo Meiko-** Kaito canto lo ultimo mirando a los ojos de la joven castaña.

Kaito se inclino y Meiko se empezó a acercar a el, por una ventana sus amigos y compañeros ansiaban ese beso, pero como esto no es un hermoso cuento de hadas, el padre de Kaito y los padres de Meiko salieron e interrumpieron el momento justo cuando ya estaban por besarse.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!-Exclamo el señor Shion notablemente molesto.

-Padre yo...-No lo dejaron terminar cuando una mano se poso con brusquedad en su mejilla.

-¡Eres un insolente, ¿mira que seducir a la prometida de alguien mas?!-Exclamo la señora Sakine muy molesta.

-¡Kaito, madre déjalo!-Intento defender la Sakine mayor, pero fue silenciada por una bofetada de su padre.

-Vete a tu cuarto, no saldrás hasta que sea el día de tu boda-Ordeno el señor Sakine en extremo serio.

-¡No me casare con ese idiota!

-¡Que te vayas!-Iba a golpearla de nuevo pero Kaito se interpuso recibiendo el mismo el golpe.

-¡Kaito!-Fue con el peliazul y lo abrazo.

Los padres de ambos tomaron a ambos jóvenes que no querían separarse y se los llevaron a rastras.

-Tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente Kaito-Dijo el padre de los Shion llevándose a su hijo a la fuerza.

Los amigos de esta pareja ahora si que tenían que actuar mas rápido, y los hermanos Shion que formaban parte de ese grupo se fueron para salvar a Kaito de la furia de su padre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo ya que trate de que quedara decente.**

 **Canción: Fuego de infierno del Jorobado de Notre Dame**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en este fic no son mios, son de sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Fuego de infierno.**

Akaito estaba en su habitación que por ser el mayor y el consentido de su padre, era mas grande y espaciosa de todas las de su casa y no tenia que compartirla como con el resto de sus hermanos.

En ese momento, y como decía antes, estaba en su cuarto dando vueltas por todas partes de su cuarto, cuando se acerco a su ventana y miro a la casa de color rojo con negro al estilo gótico que pertenecía a su prometida.

" **Beata Maria, tu sabes que hombre recto soy, que orgulloso lucho contra el mal"** Refiriendose a los amigos de sus hermanos y de su futura esposa, los cuales no querían esa unión " **Beata Maria, tu sabes que muy puro soy, no como el vulgo débil y banal"**

Se alejó de su ventana y fue directo a su chimenea para calentarse un poco, ya que esa noche era fría y amenazaba con llover.

" **Entonces, Maria, di porqué su danza veo y sus ojos como llamas son"** Refiriendose a cuando vio a mlMeiko bailar con su hermano menor " **La veo, la siento, su pelo castaño tiene sol, me quema y así pierdo la razón"**

Al parecer su mente ya le estaba jugando chueco ya que veía ilusiones de Meiko bailando a su alrededor.

" **Cual fuego de infierno, me quema el corazón"** Refiriendose a sus sentimientos por la castaña " **Impuro deseo, maldita tentación"**

Se arrodillo frente a la chimenea y a su alrededor vio imágenes de sus hermanos, todos, menos Kaito.

" **Mi culpa no es"** Trataba de justificar sus acciones resientes.

" **Mea culpa"** Sus alucinaciones lo culpaban de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

" **Si me embrujo"** Ahora le echaba la culpa a Meiko.

 **"Mea Culpa"** Seguian culpándolo de todo.

" **Fue Meiko quien la llama encendió"** Dijo mirando a su alrededor de él.

" **Mea máxima culpa"** Exclamaron las imágenes de sus hermanos mirándolo acusadoramente.

" **Mi culpa no es"** Seguia negando lo inevitable.

 **"Mea Culpa"** Lo seguían con la mirada.

" **Si he actuado mal"** Ahora reconocía que había actuado de forma injusta tanto con Meiko, como con Kaito.

 **"Mea culpa"** Las imágenes seguían con sus fríos ojos al pelirrojo.

 **"Pues es mas fuerte el demonio que le mortal"** Exclamo mientras las imágenes de sus hermanos se transformaban en fuego y lo envolvían " **Protegeme, Maria, de este su hechizo cruel, sino su fuego a matarme va"** Suplico mirando al techo con exprecion dolida " **Destruye a Meiko, que pruebe el fuego de las balas"** Saco una foto de Meiko y la miro con cierto desprecio " **O deja que sea mía, y mía sera"** Abrazo la foto con cierto amor también.

En ese momento escucho algo que lo dejo enojado.

"Señor" Entro un sirviente casi corriendo "La prometida del señor Akaito escapo de su casa, nadie sabe donde esta"

En ese momento miro la foto de la castaña con enojo.

"La voy a encontrar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" Dijo apretando la foto con furia.

 **"Hay fuego de infierno, Meiko escogeras"** Miro la foto con furia " **O a mi, o a las balas se mía o Arderás"** Lanzo la foto al fuego, era obvio que era capaz de todo por tenerla.

En ese momento se apoyo en la pared de su cuarto.

" **Ten piedad de ella"** Rogo al cielo y cayo al suelo agachando la mirada " **Y ten piedad de mi"**

Se abrazo sus piernas con pesar.

" **Ella mía sera, o arderá"** Exclamo ya sumido en la obvia locura.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de ahí, a las afueras de ese pequeño pueblo, en una casa donde nadie se acercaba, Meiko estaba acompañada de sus amigos, los "vocal-monsters".


End file.
